Sam, Dean et les Doubitchous
by Tididooo
Summary: One shot. La pire expérience culinaire des frères Winchester, assurément. R&R!


**Encore un one-shot écrit pour un concours, il semble que mon imagination ne se débloque que sous la pression en ce moment ! **

**Il s'agissait ici de placer les frères dans une scène de film de notre choix. Voilà, régalez-vous et n'hésitez pas à reviewer !**

**DISCLAIMER : Ben… non, ils ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne compte pas gagner d'argent avec mes fanfictions. Les dialogues empruntés pour les besoins de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas non plus !**

...

Toutes mes excuses à la Bulgarie et à son peuple.

Les frères Winchester enquêtaient depuis plusieurs jours au cœur d'une petite communauté Bulgare installée dans le Wisconsin, suite à des disparitions inexpliquées. Plusieurs jours à patauger dans la neige fondue pour découvrir qu'il n'y avait aucune raison surnaturelle derrière ces disparitions.

« Disparu, disparu, disparu. Ils ont tout bonnement quitté le village. » Grommela Dean pour la cent soixante-dix-huitième fois. Au moins. Levant les yeux au ciel, (nuageux) Sam attendit l'inexorable suite.

« Et puis je meurs de faim ! »

_Voilà. _

« Même pas un fast-food ou un resto-route, que dalle ! »

_Et il remet ça sur les resto-routes. _

« Si encore ils avaient une épicerie ou un bar… »

C'est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé tomber dans un coin aussi retiré du monde. Sam soupira. Il attendit patiemment la chute, qu'il connaissait par cœur maintenant.

« Et surtout, ma chère sœur que voilà, qui fait attention à sa ligne, n'a pas souhaité emporter de provisions, hein, Samantha ! »

« Oui, Dean. Je suis dé-so-lé. Vraiment. Tu avais raison et j'avais tort. »

« Ouais. Il faudrait l'écrire celle là. » Dean soupira fortement. Après avoir erré près de 20 Km dans les bois pour rejoindre la maison du maire du village (_hameau ? Lieu dit ? Trou perdu au fin fond du Wisconsin ?_) qui avait gracieusement accepté de les héberger, ils arrivaient enfin en vue de la petite bicoque tordue, mal chauffée et mal éclairée. Toujours décidé à communiquer sa mauvaise humeur, Dean continua sur sa lancée. « Quand on aura à nouveau un réseau téléphonique, rappelle-moi de dire à Bobby ce que je pense de ses « connaissances » et de leurs appels à l'aide. »

« C'est vrai qu'il nous a habitués à mieux… » Répondit Sam en ouvrant la porte. Il fut immédiatement accueilli par Monsieur Preskovitch, le maire de ce si merveilleux village.

« Ah ! Frères Winchesterrrrr ! Alorrrrs ? Trrrrouvé fantôme ? » S'enquit le maigre bonhomme, une maiche graisseuse sur son front luisant.

Sam se retourna pour chercher un peu d'aide auprès de son frère, qui lui fit bien sentir que c'était là le moment de se racheter pour l'affaire des provisions refusées. Il se massa les tempes, espérant trouver l'inspiration afin d'annoncer au pauvre homme que son village se mourrait et qu'il n'y avait aucun être surnaturel à blâmer. « Eh bien… Monsieur Preskovitch, nous avons fait beaucoup de recherches et… en fait euh… c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle dans un sens car euh… les disparus vont bien. » Le maire le regarda sans comprendre. « Oui, euh… ils vont bien car ils n'ont jamais été en danger, vous comprenez ? Ils ont simplement quitté le village, je suis désolé… » Cette fois, la compréhension fit son apparition dans les yeux de l'homme.

« Oh. Alors pas fantôme ? »

« Pas fantôme. »

« Oh. » Le petit Bulgare resta silencieux.

Dean s'avança, un peu gêné, et se passa la main sur la nuque. « Hum… Nous allons vous laisser, la route est longue et… »

Il s'interrompit, surpris, lorsque l'homme tourna le dos et se dirigea à grands pas vers la cuisine. Les deux frères s'interrogèrent du regard et leur incompréhension s'intensifia lorsque le bonhomme revint avec un tupperware rond dans les mais.

« Je vous ai apporrrrté doubitchous. »

Etonné, Dean ne put retenir une exclamation. « Des quoi ? »

Monsieur Preskovitch ouvrit la boite, qui renfermait des espèces de petits boudins recouverts d'une couche de sucre glace. Ou peut-être était-ce de la farine. Ou du talc ? « Des doubitchous. C'est comme des trrrruffes en chocolat. »

Content de lui, il tendit la boite à Sam qui la reçut avec son fameux air coincé. (Lèvres pincées qui remontent un peu, sourcils froncés, yeux étrécis) « Je vais les remiser par devers moi. »

Le bulgare prit un air empressé. « Mais vous ne les goûtez pas, Sam ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et se tourna vers son frère, tout aussi désespéré que lui. « Ah ben si. Nous allons les goûter. »

Dean, qui n'avait plus si faim et cherchait un moyen de s'échapper discrètement, répondit d'une voix absente. « Oui, mais bien sûr que nous allons les goûter, bien sûr Monsieur Preskovitch… Ah mais je t'en prie, Sam… » Lança-t-il lorsque son frère lui tendit la boite.

Sam lui retourna un regard embarrassé et un peu contrarié. « On ne sait que choisir ! » dit-t-il avec un semblant de rire.

Dean regarda le contenu de la boite avec horreur. C'était l'intoxication alimentaire assurée. « C'est vrai qu'y a l'embarras du choix. » Bredouilla-t-il en souriant à leur hôte.

Monsieur Preskovitch répondit à son sourire. « Ce sont les fameux doubitchous de Sofia ! »

Courageux, Dean mordit dans un des rouleaux et retint du mieux qu'il put une grimace de dégoût. « Ah oui. ah c'est très bon… » _Non, Dean, ne crache pas, ne crache pas ! _Il trouva du réconfort en voyant la tête de son frère avec un de ces horribles machins dans la bouche.

Sam essaya de mettre le moins possible de cette immondice en contact avec sa bouche. « Ah oui. » _C'est donc ça, le fameux « goût bulgare » ?_

Enthousiaste, Monsieur Preskovitch les encouragea. « Ce n'est que de bonnes choses ! C'est du cacao de synthèse avec de la marrrgarrrine et de la saccharrrose aussi. »

Dean l'écouta avec attention, en se demandant comment on pouvait faire un truc aussi mauvais avec des ingrédients aussi simples. Il eut une grimace de surprise lorsque ses papilles entrèrent en contact avec quelque chose qu'il refusait d'imaginer. « Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, Sammy, mais y a une espèce de deuxième couche à l'intérieur… » _Je vais vomir. _

« Oui, c'est fin, c'est très fin, ça se mange sans faim… » Renchérit son jeune frère. _C'est fou les platitudes qu'on peut dire parfois…_

En tout cas, le petit homme semblait heureux et n'avait pas remarquer la gêne des deux frères. « C'est une fabrication artisanale. » Leur confia-t-il.

_Tiens donc ? Je n'aurais pas cru !_ « Oui, effectivement, on a un petit peu l'impression que c'est fait à la main, quoi. » Répondit Dean. _Quand je parle, c'est moins mauvais. Je vais essayer de garder la bouche ouverte, tiens._

A son grand malheur, Monsieur Preskovitch confirma son impression, et pire encore. « Oui, oui, oui, c'est fait à la main ! C'est roulé à la main sous les aisselles. »

Luttant pour ne pas cracher immédiatement ce qu'il avait dans la bouche au visage de son tortionnaire, Dean vit avec désolation le teint de son petit frère virer au verdâtre. Il ne se sentit pas très frais non plus. _Courage, fuyons._ « Bon et bien écoutez Monsieur Preskovitch, on ne va peut être pas vous déranger plus longtemps, hein ? » A ces mots, tapa gentiment dans le dos de son frère et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Monsieur Preskovitch leur souhaita bonne route et s'attarda. « Je suis content que ça vous ait plu parrrce que norrrmalement c'est une garrrniture. Enfin je vous dis pas plus ! »

Marchant de plus en plus vite, Dean répondit sans se retourner, tandis que Sam n'osait même plus bouger les mâchoires. « Non, n'en dites pas plus. Merci beaucoup M. Preskovitch… »

Les deux frères attendirent ce qui leur sembla une éternité que le maire de ploucland veuille bien refermer la porte avant de recracher ce qu'ils pouvaient avec force jurons.

« Mais quelle horreur ! Comment peut-on fabriquer des trucs pareils et ne pas finir en prison ? » S'indigna Sam en s'installant dans l'impala.

« E. E. Ai. bas… » Articula Dean qui se frottait la langue avec les doigts pour tenter d'en déloger les particules visqueuses. « En tout cas, laisse-moi te dire une chose. »

«Quoi ? » Demanda Sam, surpris par le sérieux du ton de son frère.

« Ne t'avise pas d'aller te faire enlever par des démons jusqu'en Bulgarie, car je t'assure que je n'y mettrai jamais les pieds ! »

FIN.


End file.
